The present invention pertains generally to that class of devices for indicating the parked location of an automobile within a garage.
In the prior art are devices suspended from a garage ceiling or other elevated support which depend into the path of a garaged automobile to provide an indication to the driver that a vehicle has reached an optimum parking position. Such devices include a ball or like article suspended on a flexible cord. Examples of such parking aids are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,917; 2,854,942; 2,956,262 and 4,433,636. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,322 is of interest in that it discloses a ball-like indicator suspended from an overhead support and serves to provide an indication to the driver for purposes of parking a vehicle in a garage. The indicator is suspended on the line that is retrieved or payed out in response to the closing and opening of an overhead garage door. In one embodiment, a pair of lines are wound on drums of different diameters in the travel of a garage door and the vertical distance the indicator moves during such door travel. The prior art parking indicator devices do not lend themselves to convenient periodic repositioning when a different auto is to be parked in a garage.